What It's Like
by AngelicEspeon
Summary: The story of a girl, Mia, who gets trapped in her great game in the Sims 3. All from a little shock of a cord. Please note that I have a hard time focusing on two stories at a time. This story gets the least attention from me, although is more popular to you guys.
1. Here I am

**(A/N Italic is thoughts)** _Da da da... I know what I can add to this house!_ I tapped on the couch that I saw that easily fit the decor. I dragged it to the wall in the back of the living room, and placed an end table beside it. I put a little lamp on the back of the table, and a pretty fern on the front. On the other end of the couch I put a lamp on the floor. _TV... TV... TV..._ I tapped a big flatscreen TV in front of the couch. On the other end of the room I put a stereo. _Nice... Living room, done! Now I can play the game, finally!_ I clicked the "Live Mode" button. I guess now I can introduce my Sims to you: Liz, and Nikki. Nikki is the mom. Her and her husband divorced around 49 Sim hours ago. She is very proper! Then Liz. The teenager. She tries to be casual, but inside I know she can't handle it. She can't. She can't, I tell you! Her boyfriend Michael, seems to pay less attention to her. Oops, almost forgot! Tiana, the toddler. Friendly. Her and Liz get along very well! Liz potty trained her, taught her to walk and talk, and read her first book to her. But anyway... They were all happy at their new home. They were about to go inside when I had to pause the game. "Hey, it's 9! Time for bed!" my mom called. _Why can't it be 10:00, or at least 9:45?_ "Okay mom, just let me save my game! So I clicked save, and when it saved, I saw that my foot was tangeled in the cord. _What the... Let me get that. _I reached down and untagled the cord. But when I took my foot out, A small shock came out of the cord, and shocked my ankle. "Ahhhh!" I screamed. My eyes were open enough to see my mom and little sister racing upstairs and screaming. My little sister, Tia, started sobbing. I saw my mom take out her phone and call 911. I did a breath and closed my eyes. The shock went from my ankle to my head. I heard the ambulence. Then I heard my mom saying "Mia? Mia!" and shaking me side to side. I felt hot. Then I felt my senses... I don't know... kicked out. I didn't feel anything. When my senes kicked in, no ambulence. No mom. No Tia. I swore I fell on the rough carpet, but I felt... soft grass. Something was very wrong...

**Hi! The next chapter is coming soon, so please be patient! Hope you enjoyed! If you have ideas, please PM me!**


	2. Is this Normal?

**(A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I haven't updated this in so long, I'll make it special!)**

_W-where am I? _I looked up and saw the house I built in my game. I screamed and jumped.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Nikki said, running towards me. _Whoa, this really is my world!_ She helped me up and took me into the house.

"Here's the living room! This stuff just appeared out of nowhere!" Nikki showed me the couch, table, plant, and lamp I placed. I nodded and put my hands in my pockets.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She said. I just remembered that I didn't say anything other then screaming. I hit my head in annoyance.

"Is everything alright?" She said. I blushed and decided to lie.

"Yeah! Pff, of course! Hahahaha, I'm great as ever! You are very nice! Did you notice your beautiful flowers?! Where's Liz?" I gasped as I asked her. I covered my mouth.

"You... know Liz? She never said anything about you. Who are you?" Nikki was getting a bit anxious.

"Uh... Mia. You... should spend more time with Liz, am I right?" I stuttered and put my hands behind my back.

"Well... Liz!" Nikki called out as my face get red, and trembled. Liz ran in, her brown hair bouncing behind her.

"Yeah?" Liz said. Tiana walked in behind her and giggled.

"Do you know-" Nikki almost finished talking, but I cut in immediatly.

"I'm Michael's sisters', aunts', daughters', husbands', mothers', dogs' old owners', sisters' daughter," I was blurting everything I could think of.

"Oh! Well, I want to be friends!" Liz had a nice confidence, I think I already mentioned that.

"Sure!" I answered.

"Cool! Check out this picture! we call it 'Rainbows! Lasers! Cat!' Cool, right?" She pointed to the picture that looked like Nyan Cat.

"You mean Nyan- Uh, yeah! Super cool!" I almost broke my game. _I got to be more careful!_

"Cool! Well, here's Tiana-"

"The toddler? I know all about her. I made her!" I gasped and covered my mouth. _I was better off before when I didn't say anything._

"Oh, um... you m-made Tiana? I, uh guess you could pretend that... -ahem- you want to be mom," Liz said, laughing a little awkwardly with everything she said.

"Haha yeah. Just pretending! Haha!" I said, though I don't think I tricked her.

"Okay, well, tell me if-" Suddenly she stopped talking and froze. I realized everything was still. I whipped my head everywhere and saw a red outline. I freaked out and fell onto the grass. Then I heard a ticking sound. Everything went back to normal and the red outline disappeared.

"-you want to have dinner!" Liz finished her sentence like nothing happened.

"Liz... everything froze. Even you," I tried.

"Uh... let's get you to the doctor. She walked over to the road with me. Nikki walked out immediatley. A taxi sped up and we got teleported in. As the taxi sped off I noticed something green above my head. But it felt like it was there all the time.


End file.
